


Tongue Tied

by sailorchiron



Series: And the Reason is You [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Michael Guerin Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorchiron/pseuds/sailorchiron
Summary: Michael Guerin Week Day Two - Distance





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one-shot in the college AU universe. I added angst as a tag just in case but seriously, this fic is not angsty. Let me know what you think! I'm also sailorchiron on tumblr, twitter, and instagram if you feel the need to stalk me. Tongue Tied by Grouplove is the title.

Alex was across the room.

Just, like, 20 feet away.

But the distance felt like 20 miles.

Because Alex hadn’t looked at him since he walked in.

_I fucked up,_ Michael thought to himself, and not for the first time today. He wasn’t entirely sure _how_ he’d fucked up, but it was clear that he’d fucked up, because Alex had texted him that he was going out with Maria while he was in class and promptly stopped answering his phone. He’d texted and called Alex, he’d texted and called Maria, and finally he’d texted Maria’s roommate Zoey and begged to find out where they were so he could fix whatever he’d fucked up. She’d taken pity on him and told him they were at Cielo but no one else had gone with them to the bar. He’d promised her coffee before driving to the dive that was popular with the performing arts department at UNM. 

And now he was at the bar, beer in hand, but not drinking it, watching Alex and Maria sit in a booth with drinks in front of them. It was too dark to see Alex’s face, but Michael was sure he had to be upset about something or he would have answered his texts. Part of him was angry; what right did Alex have to jerk him around like this when he had no idea what he’d even done?! But most of him was just confused and sad. He and Alex trusted each other on a deep level, and very rarely did Alex think there was something he couldn’t talk to Michael about, even about Michael himself. They’d been together for three years, and they fought occasionally just like any other couple, but Alex had never announced he was going out and just not responded to his phone for the entire evening. 

Michael wanted to cross the room. He wanted to slide into the booth beside his boyfriend, kiss his neck, and tell him he loved him. Figure out what he’d done wrong. Apologize. Tell Alex he was a dick for dealing with it this way tomorrow. 

Eventually the distance between them started to ache, to become a physical pain that Michael just couldn’t take anymore. He skirted the edge of the crowd, approaching the table from behind Alex, telling himself that being a defensive, combative asshole was not the right answer tonight, no matter what. He caught Maria’s eyes when she looked up, and saw the surprise on her face. By the time he reached the end of the table, Alex knew he was there.

“Hey Guerin,” Maria greeted, subdued but not cold. _Okay, I didn’t fuck up that bad._

He didn’t answer, he was looking at Alex, who looked so...lost. He’d planned to ask what was wrong, what he’d done, what had happened, but that look...he just slid in beside him and pulled him into his arms. Alex didn’t resist at all, just pressed his face against his neck held onto him. _Okay, he’s not mad anymore. That’s good._ He noticed when Maria excused herself to the bathroom and nodded absently.

“Alex, what did I do?”

Alex pulled back. “You didn’t do anything.” 

Michael searched his face. “Are you mad at me about something?”

“No.” Alex shook his head. “I freaked myself out and needed a little distance to think.”

“Okay…” Michael was actually _more_ scared now. “Alex, what’s wrong?” He watched Alex close his eyes, probably so he didn’t cry. “Baby, _what’s wrong?”_

“I saw your application for the graduate program at New Mexico Tech. I know you’ll get in.”

“I haven’t submitted it yet.” Michael was so confused. “I haven’t even filled it out yet. I wanted to talk to you about it first.”

Alex’s eyes widened, and he hiccupped out a little laugh. “Maria was right.”

“What, were you afraid that I’d apply and get in and spring it on you?” Alex looked guilty. “Alex, you know I wouldn’t do that. I wouldn’t just leave you--”

“No, that’s the thing,” Alex interrupted. “I know you wouldn’t leave me. That’s the problem. You won’t leave me, even if you _should._ I’m selfish and want us to go to the same place after graduation because I don’t want to be away from you. But I know if I told you I had a job offer, you’d give up your doctorate in a heartbeat. The last thing I want is a long-distance relationship, but I don’t want you to suffer because of _me.”_ He shook his head. “At first I was afraid you were going to apply, get in and just spring it on me, but as soon as I realized you’d never do that, all of the other thoughts snowballed.”

Michael just pulled him close, holding Alex tightly. “Baby, we’ll figure it out together. God, don’t do this to yourself.” He pulled back enough to kiss his forehead. “I’ve been turning myself inside out trying to figure out how I pissed you off.”

Alex scrunched his face up. “Oh, fuck, Michael, I’m sorry. Of course you’d think that when I wouldn’t answer my phone.” He cupped his cheek and gave him a little kiss. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’m an asshole.”

“You kind of are, but I’m still relieved that you’re not pissed at me.” Micheal laughed softly and kissed Alex again. “Only the fact that you’re cute is keeping me from smacking you right now.”

Laughing, Alex relaxed against him. “I’m sorry, Michael.” 

“I don’t want a long-distance relationship _either._ I don’t think I could take it. I don’t think _either_ of us could take it.”

“You’re probably right. But I don’t want your education to suffer for it.”

“And I don’t want your career to suffer for it, so we’ll figure it out together.” Michael kissed the top of Alex’s head where it was resting against his shoulder. “I’m pretty fucking done with doing homework, Alex. I was just fucking around with the idea of going straight into a program. I actually thought,” Michael laughed, “I actually thought New Mexico Tech would be the best option so we didn’t have to move too far, I just somehow expected that your job offers would be here.”

Alex laughed a little. “I’m not saying they won’t be. And I’d be willing to commute to Albuquerque from Socorro if I had to.”

“I could also commute to Socorro from Albuquerque. Alex, if you get your dream job offer in fucking Russia, I can go to school there after I’ve forgotten how tired I am of required reading.”

“Don’t worry, we’re not going to Russia,” Alex laughed. “When I look at employers wanting programmers doing intelligence, it’s a lot of government contract work. There are some aerospace jobs, too. I do look for jobs for both of us when I search.”

“You’re sweet like that. One of the many reasons I’m in love with you.”

Alex moved away so that they could look at each other. “You, Michael Guerin, are the most amazing boyfriend any recovering emo kid can ask for and I love you to pieces.”

Michael laughed and accepted a kiss. “You’re in recovery from being emo?”

“I took out my nose ring, didn’t I? Ditched the wallet chain?”

“You’re only in recovery from being emo because you’re evolving into a hipster,” Maria complained as she sat back down. 

“Hey!”

“Don’t worry, baby, I know you’re not a hipster.”

“Watch out Guerin, you’re going to be the cowboy with a hipster boyfriend.”

“Fuck you, Maria.”

“I haven’t gone full cowboy yet.” He didn’t actually plan to, but had to admit that the boots Max and Isobel had given him for Christmas last year were fucking sweet. 

“And Alex hasn’t gone full hipster yet.”

“Okay, you know I’m sitting right here, right?” 

“Anyway,” Maria continued, ignoring Alex’s protests completely, “Did a little distance help you realize that you’re an idiot?”

Alex sighed. “Yes.” 

“Told you.”

Michael saluted Maria with his beer. “Thanks for the support, DeLuca.”

Laying in the bed that night, Alex snuggled up to him, Michael said softly, “You kind of are a hipster.”

“Fuck you,” Alex laughed, rolling away. “I don’t have a beard, I’m not going around saying I liked things ‘before they were cool,’ and I don’t listen to Vampire Weekend.”

“It’s okay, Alex, I love you anyway.”

“Do you ever want sex again?”

“You can call me ‘cowboy,’” Michael offered. 

“You actually like being a cowboy.” Alex moved back over and wrapped himself around Michael. “If you’re going into aerospace, I can call you space cowboy.”

“That’s awful, no, don’t.”

“Then don’t call me a hipster. Because I’m not.” He kissed Michael’s shoulder. “I love you, sorry about tonight.”

“Love you too. It’s okay.”

Michael felt the moment when Alex fell asleep, and sighed happily. This was his favorite time of day, when the house was just quiet and Alex was asleep in his arms, and there was no distance between them at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Alex is going to prove he's not a hipster by buying a really nice black leather jacket after he gets his first real paycheck. Stay tuned for Guerin Week day 3!


End file.
